


and a swelling rage

by aphwhales



Series: hate for the island [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableism kinda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humanstuck, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: August 2016:Your name is Meulin Leijon-Vantas, and you almost never get along with your brother.





	and a swelling rage

**Author's Note:**

> title from white blank page by mumford and sons

**August 5 2016**

Your name is Meulin Leijon-Vantas, you are 17 years old, and goddamn you are going to get this car out of the driveway, even while your brother cowers in the passenger seat. 

“Meulin, please, there’s no need to turn so hard…” Kankri says. His knuckles are white on the dashboard. He managed to get his license back in June, on his 17th birthday, but while you (barely) passed driver’s ed, you cannot for the life of you pass your road test. 

You manage to get the car out of the driveway, and Kankri relaxes. Until you stop abruptly at a stop sign. 

“Meulin,” He sounds angry and terrified all at once. “Please turn this car around immediately. I want to go home.” 

His voice sounds far away through your hearing aid. But maybe it’s just you. You hate when people are mad at you. It makes you feel far away and numb. 

You make a perfect three point turn back down your block and pull into the driveway. Kankri gets out as soon as you shift into park. 

\----

Later, as you try to work on your summer homework that you left until too late, you can hear Karkat yelling. He’s annoying, but sweet. 

And he doesn’t seem to hate you like Kankri does. 

You sigh. 

“What’s wrong, Meu?” Your mother has stepped into the kitchen. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” 

Her face cracks into a grin. “I’m sure. How was driving?”

You sigh again, bury your head in your arms, and wail. Then, calming down, you huff into your arms, “I’m purrety sure Kankri hates me.” 

“‘Kat says that too, but I really doubt it, Meu.” Your mother smiles, and pats your shoulder. “He doesn’t mean to be that way. He gets nervous just as easy as you. Tell you what, Kris or I will take you driving next time. Maybe even Simon, if we ask nicely.” 

You whine. “I don’t want to drive with Simon! He’s so grumpy! And he furreaks me out.” And not just because he’s fucking both your parents. At the same time. 

Your dad is polyamorous and (according to Karkat) he’s fucked most of your neighbors. The only one you can confirm is Simon Captor. And only because his son Mituna mentioned it to you and Kankri. 

“Well, you might be stuck with Kankri for a bit, sweetheart.” 

\------ 

“What’s your purroblem with my driving, Kankri?” You grumble from your brother’s doorway.

Kankri doesn’t look up. He’s wearing his stupid reading glasses, and a pink headband he probably stole from your younger sister in his unruly dark hair. 

“Your movements are jerky, you get angry and nervous easily -” 

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black!” You shriek. “I’m not the one who has to take fucking Xanax every night! I’m not the one who actually yells _at_ the person in the other car with the goddamn window open!” 

Kankri levels his gaze at you. “Xanax may be stronger than Prozac, but you take a bigger dose. Get out of my room, Meulin.” 

You slam his door, check your shared room for your sister, and flop onto your bed and scream.


End file.
